Till Dusk
by brownbagspecial
Summary: After the infamous Volturi war, Leah seemed to finally be adjusting to her new pack and life. But a strange visitor keeps coming in her dreams warning her that she and her friends are about to experience something more than that. Romances will form, unexpected alliances will arise, and boundaries will be pushed. The smell of War is in the air. Set right after BD.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Maybe because it's close to Halloween or...I dunno but I had an urge to do another story with darker elements...Tell me what you think

A faint whisper lulled me as I slept, calm and quiet.

 _Leah_

It was faint and gentle as it washed over my body warming my hot body to the core, it was a female's voice for sure. She kept calling me as my subconsious landed me into a dark space, nothing but darkness.

 _I know you_

She spoke as if she were smiling, I looked all around me and found nothing. With a frown, I curled my fingers tightly into a fist. "STOP IT" I felt like I was screaming on top of my lungs but it came out in a barely a whisper.

 _Don't be upset, Love_.

With a hushed reassurance my feet started to itch and I looked down to see green spouting from the ground from the darkness. I stepped back in suprise as it kept growing and the space started to get lighter and lighter until I was at peaceful meadow. I didn't recongnize where I was, but it was calming me slowly. "What do you want'

 _For you to be happy_

It girlishly giggled around me carrying the sound in the wind as it wooshed around me, making my ears warm. "Show me yourself" I asked with now softness. A long silent pause, her hestiation made me nervous. What was this? Why did it feel so surreal? The wind cooed me into calm as I waited for my answer. Another whoosh happened and it kept gathering into a tornado and slowly revealed a woman.

She in the nude, and stared at me expectantly. She was petite but curvy, her long wavy hair covered her abundant shape and seemed to swallow her tiny frame.

"Why are you here?"

She just stared at me with almond shaped eyes and shut plump lips. She kept staring as dark liquid oozed from her forehead and onto the rest of her face. Blood. She let it trickle down the rest of her body and stood completly still. "Why are you here?" I repeated.

 _Because you're here_

The fuck was that supposed to mean? This broad was really getting on my nerves with the riddles. I wasn't trying to reason with the bloody creature, I lunged at her. She swiftly disappeared and I smirked. Turning into my better form and letting myself enlarge into my glorous canine alternate self, I growled at her.

 _I want to protect you_

I growled in protest. If that was so, then where was she a few months ago when the Volturi were trying to destroy The Cullens and wolves. I mean I don't care about the Barbie Dream Team, but they tried to come for my wolves.

 _You made me proud then. But you'll need me now more than ever._

I snarled at her baring my razor sharp teeth lunging at her again. She stood still as I came for her and she put her hand up and touched my wet nose with the warmest smile.

 _You can not destroy me. Don't be so hasty Leah, you'll need me in the future_

She bent down and kissed my nose and disappear leaving the metallic smell of blood behind her. I looked at the peaceful meadow in confusion as the dream slowly started to destroy itself around me and return me back to the darkness.

I opened my eyes with a gasp. "What in the bloody hell?"

A/N Please tell me what you think in a review. Love you guys bye


	2. Chapter 2

The dream of the strange woman haunted me even when I was awake. I tried my hardest to pretend that it didn't happen, that she was just a figment of my imagination, but a strange stirring in the pit of my stomach turned and told me otherwise.

Why did I need to be protected? The reservation was clear of any threat, the Cullens still resided in Forks, but their precious bundle of freak of nature distracted them too much to really do any harm. Her words still kept me on edge, I kept my ear to the wind and my eyes were continuously looking for a thereat threat she had promised that was going to come my way.

My newfound paranoia started to annoy my pack; I ran the patrol shifts a little tighter (much to Quil's chagrin) and advised them to keep together at all times. Quil was annoyed, Embry began to worry always giving me curious glances as we went over schedules together, and Seth was…Seth. You could literally kick the boy in the mouth and he would still have that freaky grin on his face asking what's next. However, my amazing thickheaded Alpha had yet to notice any change, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He never really notices much nowadays, ever since he imprinted on Nessie, that's all on his mind.

I couldn't take it anymore; the little petite woman in my dream was probably having a good laugh at me looking over my shoulder every turn I make. I couldn't let that woman drive me crazy, I wasn't the type of girl who didn't speak her mind, and dammit, Jacob was going to hear it.

I stormed the Cullen compound with my breath held trying in vain not to be assaulted by their offensive, pungent odor as I looked for the musky scent of my alpha in the mist of fruits and sweetness. I opened the Cullen door without even knocking, looking around the stark white living room with the equally as pasty vampires occupying it. They all looked at me with worried eyes, I'm sure my very presence startled them considering I always avoid being anywhere near their lair more than I have to, and my disheveled appearance didn't hurt either.

"Leah! We weren't expecti-"Esme was the first to start the welcome wagon. As much as I hated to admit it, she was extremely sweet and for some reason she always seemed to go out her way for me, she was the female version of her disgustingly sweet mate.

"Where is he?" I interrupted her mid greeting. I didn't have time for this. After he skipped a few pack meetings and scheduling, my alpha needed to hear my worries and needed to get back on his fucking job.

"He and Bella went to the store to get Nessie more of those gummy worms things she likes so much," She frowned a little.

"You're giving a toddler gummy worms in the middle of the day?"

With a hard frown on her tiny pale face, she replied: "At least someone has common sense in this house," She sighed and walked away grumpily. I couldn't help but chuckle a little thinking of Esme as a worried grandma afraid that Nessie might get a cavity behind her fangs.

I decided to wait in the driveway, gasping for the little bit of clean air I could now appreciate. It didn't last long because Edward's shiny Volvo pulled in the driveway quickly; even before the bloodsuckers got out the car, I could smell them. I sighed, why I didn't just wait until he went home? I watched them slowly get out the car, Jacob rose out the car with Nessie in his arms, and he looked at me with a surprised face. Oh yeah, that's why I knew waiting for him to come home would be stupid, he's never freaking there.

Edward threw me a cautionary glance and quickly scooped his daughter in his arms and led his wife by the arm into the house. "We'll ….uh leave you two alone," he quickly went into the house.

"What are you doing here Lee?" He looked down at me with innocent brown eyes. Sigh, why in the hell was he so clueless.

"We need to talk," I started to walk to the wooded area where I was confident none of them could hear us.

"Did something happen?" He asked as he followed me.

"No, not yet," I sighed and looked at him. Confusion set in his handsome features, then worry.

"What do you mean?" His voice now deeper, his mouth in a deep frown as he looked down at me with demanding eyes. His was finally in Alpha mode again.

"I just have a bad feeling Jake. I don't know I just keep thinking something's coming for us," I said with a frown.

"Why do you say that? Who told you they would hurt us?" Gee, some naked bloody woman told me Jake when I was dreaming; no, I couldn't tell him that. He'd for sure think I was crazy.

"No one told me Jake, I just…. Don't you think it's been a little too calm around here lately? Doesn't that worry you a little bit? I put the boys on tighter shifts, my gut is just telling me something's not right, you know?"

He just looked at me for a good moment and I began to shift uncomfortably. Maybe he still thinks I'm off my shit, sigh well I tried. He broke out in a little smile and stepped closer, his hands on my upper forearms. "I think you need more rest, Lee. I've been letting you run the pack for a little too long and it's getting you paranoid, after all, we just got from a war. Take today off, I'll cover for you," he smiled down at me and gave my shoulders a warm squeeze. Nessie's cry broke his smile as he immediately turned his attention back to the house. "Get some rest Clearwater, that's an order," he placed his warm lips on my head and jogged back to the house without a care in the world. My cheeks burned for some reason, why was he such an idiot?

Sleep didn't come easy for me; I somehow knew what my subconscious had planned for me on the other side. I slipped off into sleep anyway.

 _Welcome back Leah_ the familiar voice greeted me with warmth. I looked around, half expecting the meadow or darkness but surprised when my nose smelled a familiar scent. Cigar smoke? I looked around and found myself in a dark room looking down at a woman sitting peacefully with a cigar hanging out of her mouth and cards lazily in her hand. Poker chips of all colors surrounded her, but I couldn't see anyone else at the little poker table. She took a sip of the brown liquor in her glass and gestured toward the chair in front of me. _Have a seat Leah_

I sighed and obeyed, it wasn't like me standing was going to make anything easier. "You clean up nice," I said sarcastically. She looked up at me with a little smirk, her wavy hair falling in her face.

 _Well blood isn't my colour_ she took another sip of her drink, and looked back at me. _So have you made any progress?_

"Progress of….what?"

 _You tell me, you seem to have failed a mission._

"That's because you've been fucking with my head," I snapped annoyed by her stupid riddles again.

 _I only warned you, would you rather I sit back and watch?_ She looked at her cards lazily

"For someone who is here to protect me, you sure are MIA when I need you the most," I frowned thinking of all the other tragic events that have happened in my life.

 _Everything that has happened in the past has made you stronger leading up to this. You needed to be entrapped to want freedom, you needed to know the sting of betrayal to know how tight loyalty can be, you seen how…precious life is when it's taken away_

"My dad died to teach me a fucking _lesson!"_

She looked at me surprised and laid the cards in her lap. _Your father died because it was time, you just learned from the experience._

I sat back in my seat and thought about what the strange woman was telling me, I sighed. Nothing in my life seemed to feel like I really learned anything. I guess maybe with Jacob's attention on his _imprint_ I had to learn how to be a leader in his absence. That's what Beta does right?

 _Why does she bother you so?_

"Who?"

 _The half-bred child your Alpha is tied with._

"She does not bother me," I said defensively. Why in the hell would a fast developing toddler _bother_ me? Freak me out, sure but bother me, no.

 _You worry if the child will grow and become like her mother and consume him for excitement._

"Nessie isn't like Bella, she's… more considerate than her mother ever was," I had to smirk at that. How sad was it that a full-grown woman was least considerate than her own child. I guess Nessie learned her caring nature from her grandparents, especially Carlisle who she had been especially attached to.

 _Then why do you seem worked up about his imprint? Do you also have a tie to him?_

My cheeks burned and I shook my head furiously. "I'm his Beta ya twit, of course I'm tied to him." She smiled at me with annoying smugness and leaned back in her chair, the room started to light up and the sound of chatter filled the room. My neck began to burn even more at the thought that someone might've heard us.

 _You should listen to your Alpha's advice and rest. I will come to you when its time to decide_

"Wait, decide what?" I looked at her with confusion.

 _On my right is someone who can drastically change your future in a matter of weeks_ my eyes trailed to the right to see a large shadowed figure dealing cards at the table. I strained to get closer to their face but their face continued to be veiled in the heavy cigar smoke. _On my left is someone who may bring malice to those you love if your pack isn't strong enough and next to you is someone who you have the job of making stronger._ I tore my eyes from the mystery shadowed figures to next to me to see a smoking Jacob in a suit receiving cards and playing, completely ignoring my presence. Well that wasn't a surprise at the very least, when wasn't he ignoring me?

 _He'll wake up and due time my dear…when he does he'll need you.  
_

"Jake's the Alpha, he's the strongest in the pack. He doesn't need me to make him stronger, I just handle the pack while he's away. "

 _You're the Alpha female not the bookkeeper, you'll figure it out in due time._

"Who are they?" The mystery was driving me crazy; I watched the figure on her right reach a tattooed hand out to sip a drink. Who gets a dragon as a hand tattoo?

 _It wouldn't be a test if I told you all the answers._ And with that she disappeared and I woke again.


	3. Chapter 3

I tried to take it easy, I really did, but I couldn't seem to take the edge off the looming doom that was bound to catch up with my pack. I tried to run the pack as smoothly as I could while my Alpha went to play Lassie for the leeches, but it wasn't easy.

The pack tried their best to be patient with me, especially my Third Embry. Thank God for Embry, he was the utmost patient person in the damn world as he calmly dealt with my hot and cold mood swings and my incessant groaning and complaining about Jacob's incompetence. Quil tried to relieve my stressed behavior in his own little way, bringing Claire around the house to play; he knew the little girl could always lift my spirits with her toddler antics. Seth continued to be the happy little freak he was and pretended nothing at all was wrong and continuously pretended the whole world was made up of rays of sunshine and unicorn farts.

I tried my best to show my appreciative side to them, I organized the schedule so everyone had the same amount of free time and so the imprinted wolves like Quil and Jacob had a sufficient amount of time with their imprints as well. However, my mind kept going back to that smoky room in my dream, I drove myself crazy trying to figure out what it all meant, or at the very least figure out the two shady figures who were out to change my life and very potentially hurt my pack.

I rubbed my temples with frustration, three weeks and nothing at all came to surface. The nameless wench who molested my dreamland hadn't made an appearance since then, leaving me clueless and damn near delirious.

"The little cunt," I muttered under my breath as I thought of the illusive little bitch. For someone who claimed to want to help me, she sure did leave me high and dry a lot. Embry looked at me with weary clear brown eyes and sighed aloud; I looked at him and gave him an apologetic smile, hoping he wouldn't bring up my little outburst.

I would not ever be so lucky. "What the hell is wrong with you Leah," Embry huffed, his usual soft voice hard in frustration. I sighed, and closed my eyes; I didn't need my third in command breathing down my neck as I went crazy in my own little mind.

"Nothing man, you know I've always had a few screws loose," I chuckled and went back to looking at the little planner I had bought to keep everyone's schedules marked.

"Don't play dumb, Clearwater, you've been acting crazier than usual. I gave you enough space, but now I want some answers," he huffed impatiently. He had me there, he _did_ pretend he was blind and deaf for the last few weeks while I went crazy trying to put together my own little mental puzzle.

"Embry just drop it," I groaned leaning my head back in the chair with a deep scowl.

"Nah, I rather you tell me," He said in a deep, quiet demanding voice.

"You know, I just been…look I just have a lot on my mind lately," I said. Really, was that the best I could come up with?

Embry chuckled, threw his planner on the table, and looked at me, his fist supporting his head. "Too vague, try again," He chuckled at my futile attempt of lying.

"What do you fucking want from me," I finally snapped. H e seemed temporarily taken aback by my bitchy attitude, but he quickly recovered.

"The truth would be nice Leah, Jacob said we aren't supposed to keep things from each other," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Jacob isn't here," I huffed; I sounded like a five year old. I should've put the icing on the cake and stuck my tongue out at him.

"True…which means you're technically in charge. So as the third in command, I have to know what's driving my beta crazy now that my alpha lost his ever loving mind."

I paused, he was right. I gave him the position because I trusted he could handle things when Jake wasn't around and I needed a right hand man, guilt cooked inside of me. Dammit, I wasn't any better than Jacob was. Still, I didn't want to cause any more trouble while I was still in a funk, I went for my best defense.

"You know what with Sam and Emily's wedding approaching…" I started as I trailed my eyes over to him, he grew rigid, I watched as a muscle in his cheek jumped. "It's just making me a little antsy, you know me being her bridesmaid and all," I sighed. That wasn't a complete lie, with the craziness that was suddenly injected in my head left me little time to think about their wedding date that inched closer and closer.

He looked at me for a long time, his intense, observant eyes searching mine; I looked away nonchalantly picking his planner back up. He reached out and grabbed my arm, his warm hand squeezing my forearm with just enough force not for it to hurt. "Leah," He sighed, I kept my eyes straight ahead looking at the messy tendrils of hair sticking up from his head. If I looked at him now he'd see right through me, he detected bullshit from a mile away. "Leah," He repeated louder this time, I made the terrible mistake of looking directly at him. "Look I'll be there for you for that day if you need me to be, but you don't have to lie to me," He frowned. "If something is going on, you should tell me, you know you can count on me right?"

I sighed and nodded. "I just need to do this on my own Em, but-"he held his hand up to stop me, his irritation with me more apparent.

"Just spit it out already Clearwater, I need to know what's up with you, you never know I could help."

"Just promise you won't think I'm crazy," He arched a brow and gave me a cheeky grin. "Nor will you tell Jake." He nodded and I proceeded to tell him about my Leah in Dreamland stories.

…

"That's what's gotten you all shook up?" Embry asked with a stern look.

"Yeah, you can laugh now if you want," I shrugged my shoulders. I would've laughed if it wasn't me. Embry shook his head violently.

"I wouldn't laugh at you for something like this," He said softly. "I started to have dreams too…" He trailed off and froze when he looked at me.

"The little cunt has been harassing you too, "I chuckled, her little riddles would surely drive the usually patient Embry insane. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, nothing like that, I just been dreaming and thinking about my dad lately," he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, but I could see the self-consciousness in his eyes and the jittery way his hands moved. I touched his shoulder with reassurance.

"Hey, it seems more normal than my dreams will ever be," I chuckled softly; he looked over at me and smiled slightly. A surge of relief went through me, I hated when he got all brooding about his Dad; the chump didn't deserve a son like him anyway.

"Here I thought I was the only one subconsciously talking to strangers," He chuckled bitterly; he shook his head and cleared his throat. "You think we should ask Billy about this?"

I shook my head no. "Billy isn't going to want to be bothered with our renegade asses right now since his son his doing God knows what with leeches," I giggled at the way Billy seemed to always ream Jacob out about his responsibilities on the rare occasion he stepped foot back on reservation land. "I'll figure it out soon enough," I sighed.

"You mean _we'll_ figure it out?" Embry grinned; I couldn't help but to chuckle at his determination.

"Yeah _we,_ " I patted his back and went back to running the pack.

…

I went to sleep a little easier that night, I felt like a giant boulder was lifted from my back after I told Embry the chaos that was in my mind.

 _I awoke on the forest floor, the soft and slightly wet soil caressing my face and bugs carefully crawling around me while they gathered food. I lifted my head as I pushed my body to get up; I stood burying my feet in the ground feeling suddenly light headed._

 _My eyes squinted as sunlight assaulted my eyes; I held my hand over my eyes to block out the unwelcomed light that seemed to creep past the serene leaves of the tall trees. I let out a sigh and automatically threw my hands to my throat. I was grossly dehydrated; my throat ached for water something terrible._

 _I searched through the trees, relying on my senses to carry me to water. I looked around the forest, aware of every sound and echo my body alert and ready for any danger that could come my way. The saltiness of water reached my nose and I found myself running toward it like I never ran before, getting closer and closer to the scent in which my throat desperately craved. I saw a stream of water and picked up my pace, my lungs burning from the constant running, but I didn't care I was almost there._

 _I skidded to a halt when I saw a tall shadow crouched by the water calmly, I cocked my head to the side in curiosity. Everything was in vivid color, the leaves the bright color of green and brown, the water a sparkling blue, but the figure was casted in dark shadows by the forest. I took a timid step forth, I wasn't going to let whoever it was get in the way of what I wanted the most at the moment. I jutted my chin forward and high and went towards the water, the shadow turned around, and the sun now embracing his face for the first time. Embry's smiling face came toward me, a canteen of water in hand, as he thrust his hand toward me in offering. I looked at him, then the canteen and made my way to another part of the stream to get my own water._

" _Shouldn't have done that," a familiar female voice rang. I looked around the forest desperately trying to locate her, her voice sounded close. It was like she was everywhere, but nowhere at all. Her voice sounded strangely warm as the cool wind picked up and caressed our hair. I looked over to Embry, his hand still offering me his canteen with a serene, stoic look on his face now. The more I stared, the more confused and disappointed he began to look._

" _The pack is only as strong as its bonds between the wolves right?" He voice chided, slightly condescending._

" _Come out bitch," I said with irritation finally. The wind picked up and I felt a strange pain in my ears, I thrashed at the wind stupidly as my ear began to bleed, I heard her devious chuckle above me._

 _She sat completely nude high in a nearby tree, an amused look on her face as he leaned against the tree's rough trunk. "My, my, Leah what a mouth you have on you. " She chuckled. "I heard you were looking for me," She jumped down to face me._

" _Here I am," She said in a deep huskier voice, I looked at her and was immediately taken aback by who exactly was standing in my face._

 **Author's Note: I'm having a blast writing this and my other fiction called** _ **Freedom.**_

 **This chapter may have felt like a little bit of filler, and I do humbly apologize about that I just wanted to establish the relationships between everyone before getting into the nitty gritty.**

 **The idea of the dream woman came from a few mythic legends I once read about (If I expose them here I'd ruin the story) and one of my favorite anime** _ **Bleach**_ **. Where when the soul reaper is supposed to establish a relationship with their sword, which are personified in a dream like state and represent their heart. All their fears and secret desires, in short their true self. So I'm sure I just gave you guys a major hint on where I'm going with this.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, PM, Favorite and Follow. I'm off to write another chapter of Freedom and the Sweet Taste of Strange.**


End file.
